


Ebony and Silver

by Sefiru



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Conveniently compatible kinks, Docking, Furry, Harry is a horse animagus, Horseshoes, Implied Consent, Kink Fic, Kink relationship, M/M, No Angst, Oral Sex, PWP, Pony Play, Riding, Sex Toys, Short Chapters, There's a spell for that, animagus sex, animagus zoophilia, wtf did i write?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sefiru/pseuds/Sefiru
Summary: Harry thinks his animagus form is sexier than his human form. Lucius happens to agree.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 37
Kudos: 442





	1. Chapter 1

Harry ducked in the stable door with a sigh of relief. He had successfully escaped the mob of paparazzi and admirers; they had only gotten worse since he graduated from Hogwarts. Now he was in the perfect place to avoid being found, because who would notice another horse in a stable? Best animagus form ever.

He let himself into the end stall and nosed the door shut. At this time of night there was no one around to see him; even the other stallions were dozing. No one would even look for him here, since this stable was owned by the Malfoys. Harry didn’t care, as long as it got him a night of peace and quiet. Though he wouldn’t mind a handsome stable boy to look at.

A while after he arrived, Harry heard movement at the stable door. A dim Lumos came with it; Harry turned around for a closer look. To his surprise, Lucius Malfoy himself was at the door. What was he doing here, alone, at this time of night? Did he suspect Harry’s presence?

It didn’t look that way. Lucius strolled along the line of stalls, looking in on each stallion in turn. He wasn’t wearing a robe, just loose trousers and a half-buttoned shirt. And the looks he was giving the horses – Harry got the same sort of look from his fangirls. No way. Lucius Malfoy ‘liked’ horses? What a scandal that would make!

Lucius spotted him. “A new one?” he murmured, and stepped closer. His eyes widened in a very gratifying manner, and he licked his lips. In one graceful movement, he entered Harry’s stall and held out a hand for him to sniff. Acting the part of a normal horse, Harry did so. He was curious how far this would go.

Lucius smelled of expensive wine and rosemary. “You are a handsome one, aren’t you,” he said, and stroked Harry’s nose; his other hand reached out to Harry’s neck. Harry couldn’t help leaning into his touch. Lucius’s fingers knew all of his sensitive spots; the man clearly had a lot of experience. Experience at seducing horses. And he was now planning to do the same to Harry, who he thought was an ordinary horse.

Not that Harry objected – far from it. Ever since he mastered the animagus transformation, his horse form felt sexy in a way his scrawny human self didn’t. He hadn’t expected to meet someone with matching interests. Let alone for that someone to be Lucius fucking Malfoy.

Lucius was stroking his flank now, working back and downward. He murmured the sort of sweet nothings one usually said to a horse. And he was looking at Harry like he was the most alluring creature on the planet. Harry could smell his arousal. He caressed the curve of Harry’s rump, and Harry shivered. Eventually he reached all the way under and stroked Harry’s sheath.

That felt … really good. His cock started to swell under Lucius’s talented fingers. One thing Harry liked about this form was how long his cock was. Lucius liked it too, apparently. He crouched down to get a better view, and wrapped both hands around it. That was even better than Harry had imagined. Lucius stroked him slowly up and down until Harry was quivering with pleasure.

And then Lucius put his lips around the end of Harry’s cock. Harry made a startled snort and swung his head around to check. Yes, Lucius really was kneeling under his belly, sucking the tip of his horse cock. And enjoying it, going by the tent in his trousers. His hands continued stroking the rest of Harry’s length, and Harry was having trouble thinking straight. Lucius was doing this thing with his tongue … Harry came, hard, and Lucius drank it all down. When Harry’s length hung limp at last, Lucius stood and moved behind him. He cast a lubricating charm, and then eased his cock into Harry’s ass. He only lasted a couple of thrusts before spending his load inside him.

He leaned on the stall wall to catch his breath, quietly telling Harry that he was a very good boy. Then he went on his way, and Harry was left bemused at what had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry left the stable in the early morning and returned to the modest house he shared with Ron and Hermione. He apparated straight into the kitchen, bypassing the horde of reporters at the front gate. Ron had a plate of breakfast ready for him. “Morning, mate. Press giving you a hard time?”

“Aren’t they always? I did the stable trick and gave them the slip.” He bit into his toast and waited while Hermione examined him.

“What happened, Harry.”

“I kinda got shagged. As a horse. By a person who doesn’t know I’m a wizard.” Harry’s friends were the only ones who knew about his animagus form, and about his fantasies concerning it. Hermione had even offered to … help him, but she would only be doing it as a favour to him and it wouldn’t be satisfying.

Ron gave him a crooked grin. “Only you, Harry. Was it like you imagined?”

“Better.” Harry blushed; the memory of Lucius’s tongue had him half hard again. “I should owl him.”

“Wait,” said Hermione. “You know this happy horsefucker?”

“Yeah, So I’m hoping …” he trailed off, blushing harder.

“Ickle Harrikins is growing up,” Ron snickered.

*** 

Lucius was in his study, looking over some interminable household accounts, when the snow-white owl flew in the window and landed on his desk. He knew the bird, of course; she was almost as famous as her owner. Why was Potter writing to him? He took the letter, and Hedwig immediately flew off.

A check revealed no malicious spells on the letter, only a privacy charm. Curiouser and curiouser. He opened it.

“Dear Lucius Malfoy: you must be wondering why I am writing to you. Under the circumstances, you should know that my animagus form is a black stallion with white socks and a star shaped like a lightning bolt. It’s unregistered, of course. I offer you this information in exchange for the sensitive information I recently learned about you. Also, I enjoyed our last meeting and would not mind another like it. Yours, Harry James Potter, aka Ebony.”

Lucius sat back in his chair, alarm mixing with interest. He had thought that that marvellous animal was a new arrival which his stable manager hadn’t mentioned yet. Elegant lines, a lustrous black coat, and remarkably cooperative for a first encounter … as if he comprehended what Lucius intended to do. Usually it took several visits to teach a stallion what to expect from him.

A horse animagus that enjoyed his activities was beyond the realm of coincidence. Though he supposed he would have gotten a hoof to the ribs if the stallion – if Potter – hadn’t been willing. The letter was intriguing as well; its intent was clear. ‘Let’s not blackmail each other’ and ‘Do you want to fuck again?’

He did. Lucius Minor was hard at the very thought of it. The terms of his marriage allowed him other partners as long as they were male or nonhuman; likewise, Narcissa could seek female or nonhuman partners. He took up quill and parchment to compose a reply.

“Dear Harry Potter: I was startled to receive your communication. Certainly I am interested in your suggestion and hope that this will lead to more cordial relations between us. I request leave to share the information you provided with my wife, who is a ware of my interests; in return, I grant you leave to discuss my own situation with your friends, whom I believe you hold in similar confidence. Was the venue of our meeting to your liking? If not, I am happy to arrange another. I look forward to your continuing input. – Lucius Malfoy”

*** 

Harry blushed beet red at the thought of the ‘input’ he’d given Lucius. There was no way that innuendo was accidental. Lucius wanted another date! And he didn’t mind if Harry told his friends. Ron was going to flip his lid.


	3. Chapter 3

Friday evening, and the sun was just setting when Harry arrived at the Malfoy stable. This time, he loitered in the stable yard, nibbling at some roses that were growing through the fence. He stood in a sunbeam that made his glossy hide shimmer. This had the intended effect: Lucus stopped short at the gate and stared at him with a hungry expression. Harry pranced around in a little circle, showing himself off. Lucius licked his lips. Harry walked straight up to him and nuzzled his shoulder.

“You are very forward, my beauty,” Lucius chuckled. His hands came up to scratch Harry’s ears. “You are even lovelier by daylight. Have you any idea what you do to me?”

Harry did; he could smell Lucius’s arousal. He lipped Lucius’s ear, which got him a pat on the neck. “I think you will find these more to your taste.” Lucius took a box from his pocket and expanded it; inside was a selection of sliced apples. Lucius fed them to him one by one.

When all the fruit was gone, Lucius led Harry into a small building, separate from the stable, whose walls were hung with all manner of bridles and harness. Lucius closed the door and cast several privacy charms; Harry shivered with anticipation. With a wave of his wand, Lucius lit lamps all around the room. “I’ll wager, my beauty, that you haven’t had anyone to give you a proper grooming.” He picked up a large brush.

What followed was, for Harry, pure bliss. Lucius brushed him all over three times with different brushes, combed his mane and tail, and polished his hooves. For obvious reasons Harry did not wear horseshoes; Lucius carefully filed the edges of each hoof and checked them for cracks. By this point Harry was glad he could lock his legs upright. His only complaint was that Lucius was still fully dressed; he caught the man’s shirt in his teeth and tugged on it.

“Eager for more, are you?” Lucius unbuttoned the shirt, one button at a time, and cast it aside to reveal a well-muscled back and a broad, hairless chest. Harry nuzzled it, and blew a snort against the bare skin; to his delight, Lucius stifled a moan. “Patience, my beauty. I’m not done with you yet.”

That sounded promising. Lucius scratched Harry under the jaw, and then picked up a bottle of lotion. He applied a bit to Harry’s nose, teasing, then stepped around to his rear and started rubbing lotion on Harry’s balls. Harry didn’t know if this was part of a regular horse’s grooming, nor did he care. Lucius took his time, working the lotion into every inch of his balls and sheath. Harry was fully hard now, the cool air on his cock contrasting with the warmth of Lucius’s hands.

Lucius ran his fingers along Harry’s length once, then turned his attention to his anus. He lotioned and massaged that, too, until Harry was shaking all over. He slipped a finger inside, and then his whole hand. There, inside Harry’s body, his fingers found a spot which made the animagus throw back his head in surprise.

“Like that, do you?”

Harry nodded vigorously. Lucius petted the secret spot the same way he had Harry’s nose; every stroke sent a jolt down the length of his cock. Just when Harry thought he could stand no more, Lucius withdrew his hand and ducked under his belly. Harry squealed at the sensation of Lucius’s lips on him. Lucius’s tongue was as skilled as before, and Harry could feel his uneven breath and trembling hands. The animagus lost all track of time, yet it seemed far too soon that he came hard in Lucius’s throat. Again Lucius drank it all, and sat back gasping.

Harry looked over his shoulder at him. Lucius was leaning back on his hands, skin flushed and eyes half closed. A few droplets of Harry’s fluid lingered on his lips. At some point he had opened his trousers, and his cock stood out straight and hard in front of him.

Harry pranced sideways and raised his tail suggestively. Lucius pounced on him like a drowning man. He barely had the presence of mind to cast a lubricating charm before thrusting into Harry’s body. His cock was just long enough for the tip to brush Harry’s secret spot with every stroke, giving him aftershocks of pleasure. Lucius tried to draw it out, but he was far too aroused to last long. He came with a gasp, his hands clutching at Harry’s fur, then draped bonelessly over his rump.

“You drive me beyond all reason, my beauty,” he said once he had caught his breath. Harry lipped his hair in reply.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucius’s next owl appeared three days later. Harry fed the bird some bacon and carried the letter off to read in private, even though both Ron and Hermione knew what it was about.

“I would like to express my appreciation for a most pleasant encounter,” Lucius wrote. “I am already considering plans for our next excursion. With that in mind, I would like to provide you with appropriate footwear. If this meets your approval, please inform me of a time when you would prefer to attend a fitting.” Harry hadn’t considered getting shoes for his animagus form. He knew they were important for a working horse; did Lucius intend to ride him in the traditional sense?

The thought gave him a little shiver. He liked that Lucius treated him as a horse, even after he found out the truth. He was curious what a saddle would feel like; would Lucius make him wear a bridle? He found his quill and some parchment, and started to compose a reply. His schedule was flexible these days, so he asked Lucius to make an appointment for shoeing whenever it was convenient for him. He added that it was a relief not to be the one expected to make the plans.

A week after that, he was following Lucius into the farrier’s shop. He was in horse form, of course, and Lucius had put a halter and lead on him. The farrier, who thought Harry was a normal horse, whistled. “That’s a fine animal, Mr Malfoy.”

“He belongs to an associate of mine, who is boarding him with me,” Lucius said with a straight face. Harry snorted.

He could see a set of horseshoes glowing red hot in the forge. Hermione had assured him that it wouldn’t hurt, but it was still disconcerting. Lucius tied his lead to a ring on the wall, and started talking about the charms he had asked for on the shoes: non-slip, durability, and so on. Harry looked around a bit, then noticed that Lucius’s hair was within reach, so he decided to lip at it.

“Bit of a mischief, is he?” said the farrier. “Did you want to blindfold him, Mr Malfoy?”

“I have my own methods of keeping him calm.” Lucius scratched a sweet spot under Harry’s chin. That sounded intriguing. While the farrier got to work measuring and trimming Harry’s hooves, Lucius stroked his flanks. And when the farrier wasn’t looking, Lucius reached under to caress Harry’s balls. That was more than enough to distract him from hot metal being stuck to his feet.

Each of his balls was big enough to fill Lucius’s whole hand; he moved his palms in little circles across them. Harry was glad that his animagus form had fewer inhibitions than his human one; a horse didn’t care about letting his cock hang out for all to see. The farrier, used to working with animals, ignored it.

Lucius leaned against Harry’s flank so that he could feel his hard-on pressing through his robes. In what seemed like no time at all, Harry had a set of new shoes on his feet. He lifted each hoof in turn, trying out the weight. Of course he was used to wearing shoes as a human, and it wasn’t that different, but the feel and sound of his steps had changed. 

Lucius paid the farrier and portkeyed them both back to the stable, where he took off the halter and let him try out his paces; walk, then trot, then canter, until he was sure he wouldn’t misstep. He let his cock hang out just because he could, and because Lucius was drooling. He flagged his tail; maybe he could tempt him into a quickie?

“You are shameless, my beauty.” Lucius cast a strong privacy charm on the yard, then rapidly shed his clothes. Harry paused to admire his lean, elegant form. Lucius’s cock was rock hard in front of him, and as he came closer, Harry caught an enticing salty smell. He swung his head down before Lucius could react and licked the drop of fluid from the tip of Lucius’s shaft. 

Lucius’s legs wobbled, and Harry nudged him against the stable wall so he could continue to lick and lip at his cock. Lucius gasped, curled his fingers in Harry’s mane, and spilled his seed in his mouth. The salty flavour was very much to his liking. Harry danced away, aware that his own cock was still stiff and tingling. If he flexed the right way, he could brush his cock against his belly fur and get some stimulation that way. Lucius caught his breath and stepped towards him. “Allow me to assist you with that, my beauty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought I'd write a shoe-shopping scene, but here we are ...


	5. Chapter 5

The best part of the arrangement, for Harry, was that all he needed to do was show up and act like a horse. Any discussion took place beforehand by owl; never in person – when they met in public, they continued to be coolly civil to each other. However, Lucius did alter his wards so that Harry could apparate to his stable and take refuge there whenever he wished.

On the day of the planned outing, he arrived at the Malfoy stables shortly after dawn, since he was too keyed up to sleep long. There was a stall assigned to him now; he settled in and nibbled at some hay while he waited. Lucius had more patience than he did, or maybe he just wasn’t a morning person. Eventually he appeared at the stable and led Harry across to the tack shed. “I’m sure you will enjoy what I have planned for today,” he said as he picked up a brush. He groomed Harry until he was gleaming and spotless. 

Then he brought out a saddle with fancy tooled leather, studded with silver and green enamel, because of course the Malfoys owned tack like that. At least there weren’t jewels on it. Lucius buckled the girth and adjusted the stirrups, and fastened a matching bridle on his head. He then brought out something else – a horsecock-shaped dildo. He whispered a lubricating charm and slid it into Harry’s arse. Harry snorted and tossed his head. A long band went from the saddle around his rump to hold it in place.

Lucius smirked at his reaction. “Almost ready, my beauty. I must don proper attire.” He stripped out of his robe, shirt and trousers right in front of Harry. He took out a smaller version of the same toy and pushed it into himself. Harry was sure they were both going to come before they got out the door. Lucius pulled on a pair of riding breeches so tight that the base of the toy was outlined against them – his hard cock tucked into the waistband – and then a shirt and boots. He took hold of Harry’s reins. “Come along, my beauty.”

They were going out like this? Harry was happier than ever to be an animal with no need for decency. Lucius vaulted into the saddle and made an obscene sound as his dildo pushed deeper into him. Harry pranced a little to see if he could get any stimulation from his. Lucius flicked the reins and touched his heels to his flanks. Harry took the hint and started walking.

The riding path meandered through the Malfoy estate. The weather was clear and pleasantly cool; the leaves were just starting to turn. Lucius was silent. He directed Harry with reins and feet; more was unnecessary. The toy inside him shifted gently with each stride, a slow and comfortable motion. Reflex lifted his tail high over it.

The trail led to a clearing in a small wood, with a spring burbling at one side. Harry wasn’t sure if it was natural or artfully rustic landscaping. Lucius dismounted and led him to the spring to drink. A rune-scribed stone stood beside it; Lucius pressed his hand to it, and powerful privacy wards sprang up. “Shall we entertain ourselves, my beauty?”

Harry snorted and shook his mane; it was about time. The toy was nice, but it wasn’t enough for him to get off. Lucius chuckled and shed his riding clothes, That left him with just the miniature horse-cock in his arse. “I’m sure this toy does not compare to the real thing,” he said. “Before long I shall master the accommodation charm that will allow you to be inside me properly, my beauty. Because no other stallion is as eager or as clever as you. Until then …”

A tap of his wand and the toy started to move, thrusting deep into him. Another and the toy in Harry did the same. He was distracted by the thought of mounting Lucius. Was there really a spell for that? Did he dare to ask Hermione? Lucius got his tongue on Harry’s cock and sucked on his while the toy pleasured his arse. That was too much, and Harry came all over Lucius’s face. Lucius licked up as much as he could reach.

Needing a rest after such an intense climax, Harry folded himself onto the grass. His cock softened and returned into his sheath; Lucius stopped the toy’s motion. “Now, that is a tempting position, my beauty.” Oh? Harry watched as Lucius knelt beside his belly, and pressed his cock to the opening of Harry’s sheath. That was a novel sensation. Lucius thrust gently, which gave Harry more small sparks of pleasure. He gasped as he came and coated Harry’s cock with his seed.

They lay on the grass together, Lucius leaning against Harry’s flank, enjoying the quiet and fresh air. Later, perhaps Lucius would ride him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to all the happy horses and horse lovers who read this far ^^ This isn't my usual line of perversion, but I think it turned out nicely.
> 
> See you next week for something completely different!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a simple little fic about the perv potential of animagi.
> 
> If you *must* have some continuity, you can imagine that Harry defeated Voldemort during 5th year and Lucius bought himself out of trouble as usual.


End file.
